Dead Eyes
by SSSRHA
Summary: From the day he was born, Sasuke's eyes looked so alive. It was amazing, considering how they saw nothing but death. One-shot. AU.


Mikoto was the first person to look into her son's eyes. They were so beautiful that she cried. They sparkled so much that she cried. They stared at her with such intensity that she cried. They looked so _alive_ that she cried.

Fugaku smiled warmly for all the same reasons that his wife cried.

* * *

When Itachi first saw his baby brother's eyes, he fell in love with them. He loved Sasuke, and he would protect him with his life.

Sasuke babbled happily.

* * *

During the Kyuubi attack, Sasuke didn't make a sound. He only gazed curiously at his surroundings, seemingly looking at things that no one else could see.

* * *

The day Itachi became a genin, Sasuke came up to him with a curious look on his face.

"Big Brother?"

"Yes, Sasuke?" Itachi hummed.

"Are you sick?"

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. "No, why?"

Sasuke tilted his head. "Oh. I guess it isn't time yet."

"What do you mean?"

"It just changed, so I was curious."

"Curious about what?"

Sasuke gave him a smile. "Sometimes, some people in our family cough up blood."

Itachi stiffened, his eyes widening. "Sasuke, who's coughing up blood?"

"Not yet, but soon…I'm supposed to be there, too. Huh."

With that, Sasuke wobbled away, leaving Itachi somewhat horrified that his baby brother had seen someone in their family cough up blood, and amazed that a one-year-old Sasuke could speak so well.

* * *

When Sasuke was six, he and his family were walking back to their compound after attending a party. It was dark, the stars already gleaming in the sky.

They walked in silence. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped.

"Sasuke, honey, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked.

Sasuke stared at the street which they were walking next to (walking on the streets was dangerous, so they were using the sidewalk). "A carriage," he whispered.

"Sasuke, there is no carriage," Itachi said softly.

Sasuke shook his head. "Soon," he muttered.

Suddenly, in unison, Itachi, Fugaku, and Mikoto dropped to the ground, Mikoto pulling Sasuke down with her. Four kunai whizzed over their heads.

The three were up again, back-to-back, a kunai in hand, with Sasuke in the middle of them.

"Two assailants," Mikoto said.

Fugaku glanced at Itachi, giving him a meaningful look. Itachi nodded before disappearing in a burst of speed. A body fell forward from the shadows, a sword wedged its back.

An enraged cry echoed through the near-empty street.

"Hajime!" a voice yelled. A figure made its way from the shadows. A man stared in horror at his dead partner.

He turned to Itachi, who had reappeared by his family's side. "What have you done, you monster?!"

Itachi's face was impassive. "You tried to murder four Konoha citizens. Legally, you'll face either life in prison or the death penalty. Come with me peacefully."

"You killed my brother! You monster!"

Itachi stayed silent. He was about to move when Sasuke beat him to it, stepping out of his parents' protective circle.

Itachi's eyes widened. "Sasuke, no!"

The man suddenly smirked. "You took away my brother, now I'll take away yours!"

Itachi and his parents could only stare in horror as the man, too fast for them to counter, grabbed Sasuke and ran back into the street, away from them.

He held a kunai to Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke stared up at him blankly and the man's smirk deepened. "Too bad, you're a pretty little thing, too. It's those eyes. Figured one of you freakish Uchihas would have them."

Sasuke continued to stare. Then, he whispered, "Takashi Sameda."

The man's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Then, his eyes flashed open and he smashed his foot down on Takashi's. The man let out a cry, letting go of Sasuke. The kunai nicked his throat but Sasuke showed no sign of pain, dashing back to the grass at the side of the street. He didn't take another step, turning around and facing Takashi.

He was collapsed in the middle of the road, clutching his road. Sasuke lifted his hand and pointed at him.

The man hissed...before his eyes went wide. A loud sound made its way onto the road, along with someone yelling frantically. Brakes screeched, but it was too late.

Sasuke's emotionless face morphed into a smirk. His voice rang through the street, loud and clear. "Goodbye, Takashi Sameda."

A speeding carriage collided with Takashi. He was dead within seconds.

* * *

After that, Sasuke's family started noticing more and more things about him.

No matter how much he trained, he never seemed tired. He never winced when Itachi or Fugaku nicked him. In fact, he didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that he was hurt.

And those _eyes_. Those beautiful, sparkling eyes, so full of life, seemed to mock them now. They stared at them with a knowing. They used to think that Sasuke stared at them with curiosity. Now, however, all they saw in those eyes was amusement.

The only one of them that Sasuke looked at with any semblance of respect was Itachi.

Soon, however, life took back its hold and the incident was pushed into the back of their minds.

Tensions rose between the Clan and Village. Itachi became absorbed with being a double-agent, and he slowly descended into his silent sorrow.

Then Shisui took his own life in front of him. And now, three of his clansmen, his own family, were silently blaming him.

He clenched his fists tight, the suicide note crumpling in his hand. "Why don't you just come out and say it," he spat. "You think I killed Shisui, don't you?"

The three turned back to him, sharingans activated. "There were only two people absent at yesterday's meeting. Shisui...and you."

And just like that, Itachi was readying himself to pounce on them. _No one_ blames him for murdering his best friend.

But then, "Hello."

All four blinked and stared at the newcomer. It was Sasuke. He was staring up at them with a seemingly-bright smile.

All Itachi saw was dark mirth. It wasn't aimed at him, though.

The three men clenched their jaws before giving a strained smile. Sasuke was an admittedly sweet child, even if his elder brother was a murderer.

"Hello," one of them said back.

Sasuke's smile stayed in place. "You think that Big Brother killed Shiusi?"

The older four tensed. He had heard that?

Sasuke hummed, nodding at something. "I guess it doesn't matter."

Itachi's brows furrowed. "Why?"

Sasuke gave the three men one long look, then glanced meaningfully at Itachi. He turned around and walked away. While he was walking, though, he said, just loud enough for them to hear, "Because dead men tell no tales."

* * *

Itachi was on his last nerve. Today was the day. This night, he had to kill everyone in the Clan.

He ate his breakfast quietly with his family. Both his parents were also tense, but for different reasons. They were planning on staging their coup tomorrow.

Itachi had to stop that.

"I'm leaving for school now!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi followed him to the front door. Tonight, he also had to ruin Sasuke's life...but he didn't know if Sasuke would take it like Itachi wanted him to. He was very unpredictable.

"Be good at school, Sasuke," Itachi said.

"Have I ever been bad?" Sasuke asked. Itachi let out a chuckle and watched as Sasuke ran out of the house.

After a few seconds, Sasuke turned and started running backward. "Good luck tonight!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi stiffened.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the dead corpses of his parents. Then, he hummed. "All in one night...I must say, I'm impressed."

Itachi's grip on his sword tightened. "How long have you known?"

Sasuke smirked. "A lot longer than you how."

"How?" Itachi whispered.

"Everyone knows that death is the end for everyone. Death just happens to confide in me."

"How is that possible?"

"It isn't," Sasuke said. "Isn't that the best part?"

"Sasuke…" Itachi said. "I'm putting you in a genjutsu."

Sasuke blinked, tilting his head.

"You're going to wipe away my memories, aren't you? You want me to cement my status of 'hero'."

"Sasuke...it's for the best."

"Well, I guess I have no say," Sasuke said. "It'll be amusing."

Itachi had to fight back tears.

 _Sasuke…_

"Well, Big Brother?"

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

"Hm...I'll see you again. Until then."

Itachi nodded. "Until then."

He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan.

* * *

Sasuke backed away from Itachi. He was stumbling towards him in his Susanoo. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He had trained so _hard_ to kill his brother, and probably already did...but he didn't want to die, too.

The Susanoo dispersed and Itachi neared, his hand raised...and he poked him in the forehead. Itachi smiled.

"I'm sorry if that wasn't amusing, Sasuke."

Itachi fell forward, his forehead hitting the wall, and he collapsed to the floor.

Sasuke stared, horrified, at his brother's corpse. Then, his expression went blank, before realization entered his eyes.

He glanced at a spot in his surroundings, whispering something.

Zetsu was taken aback when Sasuke looked directly at him, amusement dancing in his eyes. Those _beautiful_ eyes.

"Soon," Sasuke whispered to him. "Very soon."

He glanced back down at Itachi. "That _was_ amusing. No wonder you were so eager for me to agree." He smirked. "How long has it been, my friend?"

With that, Sasuke collapsed onto the ground.

Death watched on.

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha, I'm sure the world will be _overjoyed_ to have you back."

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 **Wow...I really just spent three hours writing that on a whim. Huh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this admittedly-odd fic. Also, I am planning on writing a companion to this which is from Sasuke's point of view...so if you're interested, stay tuned! (I will be uploading it as a separate fic)**

 **Anyway, remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! This is SSSRHA, signing out!**


End file.
